A Clace Story
by TMIgirl107
Summary: Post COG (about 11 months after the beginning of the series.) This is about Clary and Jace's relationship. Story is better than summary, I promise! In later chapters I might include some Sizzy or Malec.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today, Jace and I are going out to Taki's and then walking around New York. I am currently drawing in my sketchbook. I have been training ever since we got back and I even have runes on me whenever I go out in public. I put down my sketchbook and sit on my bed.

I go to my closet and grab the dress Izzy picked out for me. It's a mid-thigh length black strapless dress that shows off the curves I have. I take off my other clothes and put on the dress. I also put on thigh high boots that have a two inch heel. I grab my stele and draw runes on my skin. Angelic rune, soundless, strength, agility, swift, surefooted, and a glamour rune.

I put my stele in my right boot and a dagger in the other. I grab a thigh sheath Izzy gave me and put another dagger in that one. I also grab a seraph blade and put that in my other thigh sheath. I pull on my black jacket that goes with my dress.

Someone knocks on my door and I sigh. Please don't be Izzy. I open my door and see her standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask. Seriously? Does she think I need help getting dressed?

"Just making sure you're all dressed. You have weapons right?" Why wouldn't I? I almost say something that would be mean but instead settle for something nicer.

"Of course I do. I have two daggers, a seraph blade, and my stele. Is that satisfying?" She looks a little surprised that I did take weapons, but at the same time she looks proud.

"Good. Jace is waiting in the kitchen."

"Okay. Oh, and thanks for the dress."

"Your welcome, Clary. Anytime you need clothes just ask." With that, I walk to the kitchen. I see Jace waiting in a chair, playing with a knife. He's wearing his shadowhunter gear which, I admit, makes him look incredibly hot.

"You ready Jace?" He turns around and looks me up and down before smiling and walking over to me.

"You look beautiful Clary," he says. I smile at him.

"Thank you. You look good too." I start debating on whether to start kissing him right now. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he smirks and speaks.

"Checking me out?" I blush and walk closer to him until we're touching. I grab his hand.

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on, we should go. You have a glamour rune on right?" He looks at me and smiles.

"Of course I do. Let's go to Taki's now." I giving him a look that I hope says no flirting with Kaelie. He sighs. "I wasn't planning on flirting with Kaelie just so you know." Yeah right. I roll my eyes and smile, pulling him with me to the elevator.

"I love you, you know that right?" I say to him. The elevator doors open and we step inside and he pushes the button.

"I love you too," he says. The doors open on the bottom floor and we walk out. He pulls me into him and he kisses me. I melt into him and kiss him back passionately.

We were kissing for what might have been minutes before he pulled away.

"We should start walking then."

Taki's wasn't that busy when we walked in. Kaelie the waitress, immediately perked up when Jace walked in the door. I scowled at her and scooted closer to Jace, making sure my hand was holding his. Upon, seeing this, she scowled too and we sat in the booth we normally sat in. She handed us the menus before walking away.

"Are you jealous Clary?" Jace says, cutting me out of a daydream of me killing Kaelie for looking at Jace the way she did. I can't believe how some thoughts like these actually please me.

"No, of course not! I just don't like her," I say to him, a blush coming forward onto my face. He chuckles. I look down at the menu and decide to get coconut pancakes and a raspberry smoothie.

"What do you want?" Kaelie says. I didn't realize she was over here.

"The usual," Jace says, looking at me.

"Coconut pancakes and a raspberry smoothie." She walks away. Jace grabs my hand from across the table. I smile at him. We start talking about going demon hunting in two days at Pandemonium. Kaelie arrives with our food and the walks away. We start eating in silence.

When we finish, we go to Central Park for a walk.

"It's your birthday in a month Clary," Jace says.

"I know. I can't believe it's been almost a year since I met you. This year, was the best year of my whole life."

"And why is that?" Jace asks, raising his hands to touch my face.

"Because, you made it special. I don't know what I would have done without you." He then kisses me softly. I kiss him back and the kiss becomes stronger. He pulls away and grins at me.

"Ready to go home?" He says. I nod. I start getting this feeling that we're being followed.

"Jace, I feel like we're being followed," I tell him. I look behind us and gasp. "Jace," I say slowly, "look behind us." He turns around and sees the greater demon. I see him reach for a blade, just as it strikes for him. He dodges it neatly.

"_Michael_," he says. The seraph blade lights up.

I pull out my seraph blade. "_Jahoel_," I say. The demon lashes out at me and I move out of the way just in time. Jace lunges at it again and the demon just moves out of the way. Too bad there was no sunlight at the moment. The demon lunges at me and I slash at it. Jace is trying to catch it's attention. I didn't get the blade in a spot where it would be killed, just injured. The demon is still ignoring Jace and is now close enough to me to strike.

I jump to the side as the demon goes for me again, it's claws barely missing my skin. I try to strike again, but the demon throws my blade to the side. Now, I'm trying not to panic. I still have daggers. I grab the dagger from my boot and hold it tightly. Jace is still trying to strike the demon, but every attack just brings the demon closer to me. The demon then rakes its claws across my stomach and chest that I fly back into a tree.

As soon as I feel the impact, I slump down, feeling myself losing consciousness. I hear a shout of rage, unable to hear the exact words and I hear the demon scream. It must be dead. I hear a voice shouting my name, but cannot hear very well. I feel the burn of a stele on my chest. I think my eyes are open. I can vaguely see a shape that I think is Jace, standing over me.

"The rune isn't working!" I hear him say. I feel myself being picked up. "Come on Clary! Stay awake!" That's the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness.

(JacePOV)

I need to get her to the institute fast. I hope Magnus is over there. I am running as fast as I can. Clary is losing blood and looks like she will die any minute. Luckily, I have a glamour on so mundanes can't see me carrying Clary to the institute.

I'm almost there just a couple more blocks. I round the corner to the institute's street and keep running. I get inside as fast as I can. I push the button for the elevator to come down. Come on! Hurry up stupid elevator! The doors open and I rush inside with Clary. I push the button for the main floor. The elevator takes a couple seconds before coming to a stop. I'm breathing heavily now. The doors open up again.

I race out and head in the infirmary's direction after yelling, "Isabelle! Alec! Maryse! I need help!" I continue running for the infirmary and I see Alec racing into the hallway.

"Jace wha-" he stops when he sees Clary. "By the angel, what happened?"

"Greater demon, Central Park." His eyes widen. "The runes won't work. You need to call Magnus. Tell him to get here now." He runs off to grab a phone. I set Clary down on a bed, just as Maryse and Izzy enter the room.

"By the angel, Jace what happened?" They said, at the same time. Maryse runs over to Clary and looks at her.

"We were walking in Central Park when Clary said she felt like we were being followed. She turned around and told me to do the same, and there was a greater demon behind us. We were doing fine until it got close to Clary and clawed her chest, causing her to fly backward into a tree. I killed it and then ran over to her. I drew an iratze, but it wasn't working. So then I ran here as fast as I could."

"Magnus is almost here," Alec says entering the room. "He said to try to stop the bleeding." I nod then grab some towels. I look at Clary's limp form, her chest shredded. She is barely breathing and I hope Magnus gets here soon. I hear a door open and Magnus enters.

"I need you all to leave." I frown and sit on the bed next to Clary's. Magnus sighs. "Fine Jace, you can stay just don't be annoying." I lay back in the bed, watching Magnus heal Clary. I was watching for an hour probably before Magnus speaks.

"Clary will be sleeping for a few days, maybe even a week at most. She will be fine Jace, don't worry." He leaves the room. I relax back into the bed, relieved. Until Clary woke up, I wasn't going anywhere.

**AN: Is it good? This was an idea I've had in my head for a couple of days now. Review. You can PM me if you have any questions about the story.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(ClaryPOV)

Ugh. My head hurts. Where am I? The last thing I remember was walking in the park. Suddenly the memories come back to me. Greater Demon. Central Park. Jace screaming my name. I have to get up. I try moving, then groan. I'm so stiff and sore.

"Clary, are you awake?" Jace. Jace! I try opening my eyes and several attempts later, I manage to get them open. Standing over me is Jace. He sighs with relief. "I thought you were never going to wake up!" What? How long has it been since I was conscious?

"Jace, how long have I been asleep?" My voice comes out very hoarsely. I'm in the institute infirmary. He lets out a long breath.

"You've been asleep for six days." My eyes widen and I sit up. "Careful Clary." I stare at him.

"Six days?! Why so long?" He seems to think for a moment before speaking.

"We had to have Magnus come heal you because none of the runes were working on you. He said it would probably take a week before you woke up." I nod at this, trying not to show my shock. I should probably take a shower. I probably stink.

"Umm... Jace?"

"Yeah, Clary?" He looks concerned.

"I should probably take a shower and then eat," I say to him. He relaxes.

"I'll wait out here for you. Here's some clothes." He tosses me some of the clothes my mom must have brought over. I walk into the shower area for the infirmary. I get out of my ichor and blood stained clothes and hop into the shower. I clean up using strawberry scented shampoo and lavender body wash. I get dressed then walk back out to see Jace waiting for me.

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'm starving." I don't wait for him to answer, I just start walking to the kitchen. I feel him come to my side and grab my hand. I smile and turn to him. He leans down and grabs my face between his hands. He then leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, then pull away.

"I'm hungry, remember?" He lets out a chuckle and keeps our hands entwined as we walk towards the kitchen. I start to smell something bad and wrinkle my nose. I see Jace do the same thing. "Is Izzy cooking again? I think I'll get sick if I eat anything she makes."

"Yes," he says before sighing. "I suppose we could ask for takeout." I laugh. We enter the kitchen, catching the attention of Alec. He shows surprise at seeing me. "So, you're finally awake?" Isabelle turns around and then starts running over to me.

"You're awake!" She says. She then hugs me tightly before letting go. "I'm guessing you're hungry?"

"Yes, but I'm not so sure anymore..." I trail off my sentence gesturing to whatever she was cooking on the stove. It looked like... bacon? Eggs? Well whatever it is I am not eating it. Isabelle sighs.

"I guess we'll order takeout then." I see Alec and Jace's faces brighten up, happy at the thought of non-destroyed food. I hear the door to the kitchen open and see my mom come in.

"Isabelle, where's Clary? She wasn't- Oh. Clary! You're awake!" I laugh as she gives me a hug. Just then Magnus enters the kitchen, followed by Maryse.

"Clary!" Maryse looks happy. Magnus just looks like he was expecting me in here.

"We're getting takeout from the Chinese restaurant. Jace will go pick it up." When she says Jace will pick it up, I pout. Once the day was over, I would have to go home. It was mom's rule: no sleeping over at your boyfriends house. It was about dinner time right now so, when mom leaves, I will have to leave.

He leaves to go get the food, no doubt getting mu shu pork for himself. I sit down at the table and the others do the same. Isabelle is to my left, my mom is across from me. Maryse is sitting across Alec, who is sitting one seat over to my right, an empty chair for Jace in between us.

"Do you want to go to Magnus's party tomorrow night?" Izzy says.

"Yes. We better not be bringing the vampire with us." Alec says.

"He's gone on vacation with his family for a while so he won't be here for a few weeks," I tell him. I am _really_ hungry. "How long until Jace gets back with the food?" I say. I am getting impatient. Izzy laughs.

"He just left, Clary. I suppose, not eating since a week ago would probably make you starving." I nod my head at her and she laughs. We continue speaking for about 10 minutes before Jace returns.

"I have food!" He announces.

"Finally!" I say. "I've been waiting for almost a week!" When I said that, everyone lets out a laugh. "It's true!"

"Yes it is. Now let's eat!" He opens the bag and gets his mu shu pork. We all eat, then when we're done, people get up and leave the kitchen. Pretty soon, it's only me and my mom left.

"Well, I better go home," she says. Wait? Can I stay?

"I can stay?" Is she serious?

"Yes," she sighs. "Jace is very responsible and I trust you not to do anything unresponsible with him. I think you can live here if you want. You would definitely be safer here than in Luke's house." I can live here? Yay!

"Thank you! Are you sure? I will bring most of my things here then but leave some things at Luke's."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, go pick out a room to stay in."

"Your coming with me!" I tell her, excited. I pull her down the halls until I reach the room right next to Isabelle, across from Jace's room. "This one," I tell her. She nods.

"I'll see you later Clary."

"Bye mom," I tell her. She walks down the hall. I walk over to Jace's room and knock on the door. I can hear some movement inside his room and he opens the door. "Hi, Jace," I say. "My mom said that I can stay in the institute now if I want." He stands there for a couple seconds before grinning.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight then?" I knew he would say this. I smile at him.

"Of course." He walks into his room and then he goes and sits on his bed. I follow behind him and sit down next to him. I stare at him, wondering what he was doing in here before I came and knocked. I frown suddenly, disliking the distance between us. He notices my frown and gives me a questioning look.

As if to answer him, I crawl into his lap and snuggle into his chest. I hear and feel him chuckle. He leans back on the bed, making me lay on top of him. I gasp in surprise and then roll over so I lay next to him. He rolls over so he is hovering on top of me, making sure his weight isn't on me. Jace leans down and our lips meet. This kiss, it feels like fireworks exploding in me and I can't get enough of him.

How long we stayed like this, I don't know. I realize that if we were to do something else, I would have to do it.

"Take your shirt off," I tell him. I feel him pull it off and then our lips meet again, crashing into each other. I feel his hands move from the bed to trail down to my waist. His hands gram the hem of my shirt and he pauses as if asking for permission. I move my arms and take off my shirt, then throw it aside somewhere. I look at his face, only seeing that he looks happy that my shirt is off.

He kisses me with more force and I melt into him. I don't know how far we're going to go. My rational part of my mind is screaming to stop at this, and my other side is just wanting more. I sigh and then stop kissing him. He pulls back and looks at me curiously. A big yawn comes out of my mouth causing him to grin.

"Tired?" He asks me.

"Very," I respond. I don't bother grabbing my shirt off the floor, I just snuggle into him. I feel his arms wrap around my stomach and him pull me into his body. I feel very warm and comfortable like this.

"Good night Jace," I tell him.

"Night Clary." With that I plunge into darkness.

The morning light is bright. I open my eyes and look at Jace, his arms still wrapped around me. I shake Jace awake. He opens his eyes and stares at me before pulling me in for a long kiss. I break apart from him and hop out of bed, searching for my shirt on the floor. I find it and put it on. I see Jace put his shirt on and then we walk out of his room hand in kitchen is empty when we get there except for Maryse.

"Did you two sleep well?" She says.

"Yes," Jace and I say at the same time. We go over to find something to eat and I just get a piece of bread and some coffee. After we eat, Izzy walks in followed by Alec.

"Morning. You excited for the party tonight?" Oh, crap. I forgot about the party tonight. Seeing my worried expression, Izzy speaks. "Clary, I'm dressing you up for this whether you like it or not!" I suppress the urge to groan and roll my eyes at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace's expression change a little when she mentioned dressing me up.

"You ready to train Clary?" Jace asks. I forgot. I had to train today. Well, there goes a day of relaxing before Izzy's torture begins.

**AN: Yippie! New chapter! Anybody excited for Magnus's party? I know I am. :D As always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No, not like that." Jace wasn't being easy on me today. He was working on my sword fighting today. I always hated these days because I always ended up extremely sore the next day. Working on balance and the other weapons was easier; especially the seraph blades. The sword is heavy for me and I feel tiny whenever I used the swords. Seraph blades were different. They were smaller, lighter, and they seemed like the perfect size in my hands. My favorite was the whip; just like Izzy.

"By the angel!" I exclaim. Somehow, I managed to cut myself with my own sword. Jace sighs.

"What did you cut this time?" I always manage to get hurt on these days.

"I got my left arm. I have no idea how I always manage to hurt myself." Jace chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"I don't know. You know, we're done training for today, right?" He had dropped his voice to a low whisper at the end of his sentence.

He pulls me in for a kiss, and at some point, I feel us fall to the floor, Jace underneath me. He chuckles then flips us over so he is on top. He brings his lips to mine and I run my hands to the hem of his shirt. I pull his shirt off and runs my hands across his chest feeling the muscles on him. His hands slide down to my shirt.

Someone clears their throat loudly causing us to get up. "If you'll excuse me Jace, I have to get Clary ready for a party," Izzy says, showing impatience. With a sigh, Jace lets go of me and I walk with Izzy to her room.

"Go shower. You're all sweaty," Izzy commands me. I walk into her bathroom and turn on the shower. I undress and leave my clothes on the floor, knowing I'll just have to change out of them if I put them back on. Once I finish washing up, Izzy pulls me out of the bathroom, with me only wearing a towel.

"Put this on." I look at the dress she gave me. It is extremely short, just barely going to my mid-thigh. The dress is a dark red, matching my hair nicely. She had also given me an emerald green necklace to go with it. There were thigh high black boots to go with it; no doubt the same ones I wore on my last date with Jace.

"You look beautiful! Jace is going to be drooling all over you," Izzy says. "And to complete it, here is a whip." My eyes widen when I see the whip. "It's one of the four extra whips I have. You can keep it if you'd like to."

"Thank you so much Izzy!" I give her a hug. I curl the whip around my wrist, making it act as a bracelet. I start to towel dry my hair, the red curls coming around my face. After several minutes of this, my hair is almost completely dry. I took a brush and brushed my hair quickly, untangling my hair. Izzy had been putting on a dress while I was doing that. The dress she chose was a dark blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was the same length as mine with blue high heeled boots for shoes. She was also wearing her red pendant around her neck, her whip around her wrist, and her black hair was in a twisted ponytail that completed the look.

I grab my stele from my training clothes and start marking my skin. I see her doing the same thing and then we put them away. She grabs a very dark green jacket and throws it at me and grabs a black jacket for herself. We put on the jackets quickly.

"Now for some weapons." She goes to her closet and gets out two thigh sheaths; one for her, the other for me. We put those in a spot where it would be concealed and nobody would see. We head out of her room and head to the weapons room. Once we get in there, I grab one seraph blade and three daggers. I put the seraph blade into a boot along with one dagger, another dagger in my other boot with my stele, and the last dagger in my sheath.

"Ready to go?" I ask her. She walks over to me and smiles.

"Yes. Let's go party!" She walks out the door heading for the elevator. Alec and Jace were standing over by the elevator waiting for us. They were both dressed in black, Jace in shadowhunter gear and covered in fresh marks. I look at Jace's face for a reaction and I see his eyes slowly trail from my legs, to my dress, then to my face. I see him smile at me. Most of the marks on my skin were covered by my jacket, but the few that were on my chest were visible.

"Let's go."

Alec knocks on the door and we wait a few seconds for Magnus to open the door.

"Alec!" He cries, enveloping him in a hug. They exchange a few greetings then Magnus lets us inside.

Many of the downworlders at the party look at us when we enter but look away after they see who entered. I look at Jace and I see him watching Alec and Magnus. He turns and looks at me and caught me staring at him. He smirks and I blush fiercely.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Jace asks me. That makes me blush even more but I nod anyways. He takes my hand then leads me over to an area that isn't crowded with downworlders. Magnus must know a lot of people. He stops by a wall that has no one near it.

Suddenly, Jace's lips are on mine and I kiss him back. He pushes me so I am against the wall where he corners me and then kisses me harder. We continue kissing for a long time until Jace breaks it apart.

"Want to dance?" I giggle at this before responding.

"Of course," I reply.

(IzzyPOV)

My brother and Magnus have gone off somewhere, and Clary and Jace have disappeared to. I search the crowd for them until I see Clary pinned to the wall, kissing Jace fiercely. I am so glad I put her in that dress. I knew Jace would live it. I continue searching the crowd for a familiar face when Simon walks up to me.

"They've been going at it for a long time, huh?" he says. I look back over at Jace and see them still kissing. I roll my eyes.

"Yes. When did you get here?"

"About an hour before you did," he replies. Seriously, the vampire was just so adorable. "What do you want to do?" Oh, I think he should know. I didn't dress all nice for nothing.

"I would like to dance with you, if that's alright?" I look at Simon. He looks as if he is thinking hard about something. I shift from foot to foot impatiently. Finally, after about a minute, he replies.

"I would love to."

(ClaryPOV)

Jace and I have been dancing forever, or what feels like it. It has actually only been two hours since we started dancing. A couple times, I saw Izzy with Simon, dancing. Simon doesn't really like to dance all that much, so I'm sort of surprised he was dancing with Izzy.

"Jace," I say, "when are we leaving?" I loved the party and all, but I was exhausted. Training, then going to a party almost right after. I don't think I will do that again.

"Probably in an hour. I bet Alec will be staying, though." No surprise there. When doesn't he stay when he gets the chance?

"What would you like to do to pass the time?" I ask. I already have a few ideas and I think Jace has the same idea. He brings us closer to the wall we were at earlier.

"This," he says, pinning me against the wall. His lips meet mine and then we are engrossed in our own little world.

"I can't believe you two spent almost the whole party making out!" Izzy says. We had just left Magnus's party, without Alec. I see Jace grin and I roll my eyes.

"It passes the time quicker," Jace replies. I smack his arm playfully. He looks at me with a grin on his face and I roll my eyes again.

"Honestly, Clary. How do you stand this guy?" Izzy asks.

"All I have to do is kiss him, then he'll be quiet." I hear Izzy and Simon groan. Jace just smirks. I let out a giggle.

"Well, I should go home now," Simon says.

"Bye, Simon!" Izzy says. He walks off in the direction of his house, leaving Jace, Izzy, and I to walk back to the institute. We walk in silence for a couple minutes before we all hear a shriek in the distance. The shriek is accompanied by a sound like a demon feeding.

"Demon," we say in unison. We run off into the direction of the sounds. After several minutes of running, we find a dead mundane girl and an eidolon demon. Jace slices through it quickly and then we are alone. Or so I thought.

**AN: I am so sorry! I thought I would have updated sooner, but no! Here are my excuses:**

**1) I had a band concert Thursday night.**

**2) I had sports on Tuesday.**

**3) I had buttloads of homework this week and about 10 late assignments to do this weekend. One of them was a big project that took up a lot of time.**

**And those are my excuses. I hate school. A lot. Anyways, I'm babbling.**

**Disclaimer: characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Behind us, is about 10 more eidolon demons. They must have been following us. I pull out two seraph blades. "Sanvi," the blade lights up. "Michael," the other blade lights up. Jace then charges at the demons, and Isabelle lashes out at one with her whip. She beckons me to give her a seraph blade and I toss one at her. She stabs the demon and it vanishes. I grab the whip off my wrist and then strike at the nearest demon. He struggles on the whip's hold around his arms and torso and I slice him through the heart.

"Clary!" shouts Jace. "Behind you!" I look behind me and see two of the six remaining demons about to pounce on me. Without giving much thought anymore, I let my instincts take over. My hand strikes out and both demons are trapped in the whip. Jace had come over to help and he kills the two demons that were trapped by my whip. He runs off to kill more when I strike at the one chasing him.

Looking around, I see we killed all the demons around us. I don't even feel winded. If anything, I could go against another crowd of demons and kill those too.

"Let's go home," Izzy says. Me and Jace nod in agreement.

The institute is quiet when we get back, only Maryse there to scold us- ahem, Jace- about getting ichor on the carpets. We head up to our rooms and Izzy leaves is to be alone. I go with Jace to his room and take off my weapons and shoes. I set my stele on the nightstand next to his bed, along with the necklace and whip. I see Jace putting all his weapons in a corner and then he comes over to me. He pulls me into his arms and then lays us on the bed-me under him- and stares into my eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight you know that right?"

"And you, Jace Lightwood, look very handsome tonight." He grins and brings his mouth down on mine. I feel his hands trail from my face down to my dress.

"Can't have this getting in the way now, can we?" I giggle and feel him pull off my dress. I sit up as he pulls it over my head. He stares at my bare chest-no boys have ever seen me topless- and I watch his eyes widen. He looks like he absolutely enjoys seeing me topless.

I pull off his shirt and let my hands wander over his chest, touching his scars. I feel him move his hands to my stomach and he kisses me harder. He pulls away once we are both breathing heavily, smirking at my sad expression.

"Go to sleep, Clary." Those are the last words I hear before I fall asleep.

When I wake, the sun is streaming in the windows and Jace is awake, his fingers running through my hair. I look at him, only seeing him staring at me. I remember that all I'm wearing is my bra and underwear, and feel my face flush with heat. I hear him give out a small laugh and I look back at him.

"No good morning?" I ask him.

"Good morning," he says. "Izzy cooked breakfast today. Maryse and your mom have a Clave meeting for the rest of the week." A Clave meeting? They seem to have a lot of those lately.

"Should we get up yet then?" I ask.

"No. Otherwise, she'll drag you down and force you to eat. Though I'm surprised she hasn't done that already..."

"I'm going to shower." I get up and head for Jace's bathroom. I hear him sigh. I take off the little clothes I'm wearing and hop into the shower, warm water soaking my hair. I quickly wash my hair, then use a bar of soap that I had brought in here from assumption that I will be showering in here many times. I finish cleaning up and then turn off the water, grabbing a towel to dry off.

My hair gets as dried as I can get it before I put my bra and underwear back on then step out of the bathroom. I would have to change when I got to my room. I feel Jace pick me up and bring me over to his bed. He took me by surprise, so I squeal. He kisses me fiercely and I kiss him back.

"Jace, I need to go get changed."

"Why? You look beautiful like that." Oh, if he had his way, I'm pretty sure I would be naked all the time.

"Because, I need to wear clothes around other people." I get up and walk over to the door. "I'll be back soon." I walk across the hall to my room. I put on some lace undergarments that Izzy gave me. I grab a red shirt that is revealing on the back side. I also grab a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. I put on the pants, then grab my stele that I grabbed before leaving Jace's room, and Mark my arms. I put on my shirt and jacket, then go to my closet and grab some black combat boots that, again, Izzy made me get. I put my stele in my boot.

I walk out my door and walk with Jace down to the kitchen. His eyes had widened when he saw my outfit and he had complimented me. Izzy had some store bought donuts on the counter and was making some pancakes to go along with it.

"Morning Izzy," I say.

"Morning. Want some pancakes?"

"No thanks, Izzy. I think Clary doesn't want any bad food." Jace had come to my rescue. I shoot a grateful look his way. We grab some donuts out of the box and sit at the table. I sat on his lap as soon as he sat down. He eats his donuts then wraps his arms around me. I had just finished when he wrapped his arms around me, and Izzy walked over to the table with a plate of donuts.

I lean back, putting my head on his chest. I close my eyes and relax. I can tell he's doing the same thing because I feel his body relax.

"Yuck. We come for food, and you two lovebirds happen to be in here?" I open my eyes. I see Magnus and Alec grabbing some donuts and coming to sit down. I feel Jace sit up.

"Jace, let's go somewhere else." I get up and grab his hand. We go to the library and sit on one of the couches.

"It's your birthday in three weeks," Jace says quickly.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Where is he going with this?

"What do you want for your birthday?" I didn't even have to think about that one.

"You. Jace, seriously? When the angel asked me what I wanted, I said you. That won't change. Not now, not ever."

"Good to hear." I feel his arms wrap around me and I lean into him. He runs one of his hands through my hair, untangling it. He presses his lips to mine and my hands move to his hair. I touch his soft blond hair, running my hands through it. The kiss feels amazing; it's like hundreds of sparks going through my body wherever he touches me. All too quickly, he pulls away.

"Do you want to do something today? Perhaps a makeup date for last week?"

"Sure. If there is any demons, I am going to be pissed," I tell him. I really want a day for just me and Jace.

"Alright. We should grab some weapons then." He gets up and takes my hand, walking to the weapons room. I still remember my first time in here. Arguing with Jace about knowing what magic is. Good times. He grabs his seraph blades the hands me my favorite dagger. I remember that Izzy's - my - whip is in his room.

"Jace I need to grab something from your room." I pull him with me, unable to let him leave my side. I grab the whip off his nightstand then, grab the necklace too. Why not? I put it on then hold tightly onto Jace's arm.

"Let's go."

We decided on grabbing some Chinese food and then going to the park to have a picnic. We steer clear of the ponds with the ducks, to my amusement.

"So, Jace Lightwood is afraid of ducks." I start laughing. "Demons and downworlders don't scare you, but of all things to be afraid of, you're afraid of ducks?" I am laughing so hard my sides hurt. He scowls at me then sits next to a tree.

"That's not funny! Ducks are freaky!" He must have seen my face and heard me laughing and a grin comes across his face. "Okay. Maybe it is a little weird to be afraid of but you are afraid of something too."

I sigh. He's right. He would probably be laughing at me for my fear. I'm afraid of spiders. Lots of people are.

"What are you afraid of Clary?"

"Ummm..." I hesitate. "Spiders," I duck my head at that. He doesn't laugh.

"Lots of people are afraid of spiders. I shouldn't be surprised. Now, lets eat!"

**AN: Happy Christmas Eve! (If you celebrate Christmas.) I finally updated! Hooray! I ran out of ideas for this chapter, but wanted to update by today. Just so you know, I hate spiders. I hate box-elder bugs more. I hate them because when I was eight, I was going to sleep when one landed right by my head and I started screaming. Stupid right? :D**

**Sadly, I don't own any characters. Or the series. That makes me sad.**

**Also, I just read Divergent on Friday. It's so good! I haven't read the other books yet, but I've heard what happens in the last book. I am now impatiently waiting for the movie. Before I forget, thank you to all my reviewers! And the people who followed or favorited. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The food was excellent. I had ordered my favorite and Jace, no surprise here, got mu shu pork. After we finished eating, we laid back on the grass and talked.

"We should do this more often," I say. The date was excellent so far. No demons. Yet.

"I agree. It's nice doing something, just the two of us. Although it is nice to have Izzy and Alec around." I laugh. Without them, he would probably be happy. Them not interrupting us while we make out in the training room. I remember when only a month ago, Jace and I were fighting.

**Flashback:**

I was sure I could win this time. I had the advantage this time. He was tired from beating the crap out of a punching bag. I had walked into the training room and saw him scowling. He had requested to fight.

He dodged the punch I sent at him. I tried to kick him this time but he had just grabbed my leg and knocked me onto the ground. He pinned me quickly. I was panting because of being chased all over the room.

He leans down so his face hovers over mine. I grin at him. He grins back.

"So, do you have such a big ego that you can't let me win?" I joke.

"No. Maybe I just want more time with my girlfriend." I giggle and he leans even closer. "I love you."

He leans down and our lips meet. He kisses me hard then soon we are pressed against each other. He has his arm trailing from my face down to my waist. I hear someone clear their throat and we both stiffen.

"If you two are just going to make-out, you should go get a room." Izzy is standing at the door, arms crossed across her chest. I blush fiercely. Jace just chuckles and kisses my cheek before getting up.

**Flashback over.**

I realize I have been in my own world when I hear Jace saying my name.

"What?"

"You zoned out a couple minutes ago. Care to share?"

"Just thinking about something that happened a month ago."

"What?"

"One of the times Isabelle walked in on us kissing." I start giggling when I think of the memory again.

"Want to go walk around the city?"

"Sure." I stand up and Jace does too. He wraps his arm around my waist and I lean into him. I inhale his scent and he laughs.

"Do I smell good?" I laugh and punch his shoulder.

"Yes, you do."

"Can't resist me?"

"Nope," I admit smugly. I grin at him and he grins back. Then something unexpected happens. I shriek. He lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Jace! Put me down!" I say in between laughs. I start laughing so hard my sides hurt. "Can't... Breathe!"

He just ignores me and starts walking towards the streets. I start squirming around, trying to escape his grasp.

After about 5 minutes (and some swearing from Jace), I finally get free. I start laughing my head off and he groans. It's a good thing we are wearing glamours.

"Clary!"

"Yes, Jace?"

"Get back here!"

"Nope!"

I start running through the park, giggling.

"Clary!" I look behind me and see Jace on my heels. He grabs my jacket, trying to pull me with it. I shrug out of the jacket, the cold night air on my arms.

Once he sees my shirt, he struggles to find words. I grin at his face. His eyes darken.

He comes up to me and kisses me, hard. I kiss him back and we stand there for who knows how long, until we hear a noise. I whip my head around, searching for the source.

Jace pulls out a seraph blade, and I do the same. We turn in a circle, searching.

It takes several minutes before we find the source of the sound.

Behind us, is the greater demon from our last date, with Isabelle trapped in a circle of demons.

**AN: Happy New Year! I apologize for the late update. I have been so busy lately. Review, review, review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. I will try to make my chapter longer next chapter, if not, you can scream at me in your head. :)**

**Characters are very OOC but, in a fanfiction, when aren't they? Just thought I would say something. Have a wonderful day/night :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books, just the plot of this fanfiction. My name is not Cassandra Clare, and it won't ever be.**


End file.
